


Hearts & Crafts

by Wyvernfartz



Series: FemSlashFebruary [2]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Bonding, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernfartz/pseuds/Wyvernfartz
Summary: Barbella had volunteered to help with preparations for the annual Skylands Love Festival and has some bonding time with Splat in the process.
Series: FemSlashFebruary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hearts & Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship characters all that much so this pairing is kinda random. XD

It was about two weeks until the annual Skylands Love Festival for Valentine’s Day and Skylanders Academy has been given the chance to be the organization that hosts it this year. Splat the faun has been put in charge of setting up the festival and its décor by Master Eon because of her artistic skills. This was something Splat was incredibly excited to do, but she obviously couldn't do it alone so she asked Hugo to put a call for volunteers to anyone that wished to help. 

It took about a day for volunteers to show up, but eventually they did. About a hundred or so filled the training area (It was the only place that could even accommodate the size of the festival) and most of them were just some locals wanting to help and cadets who were promised extra credit for their courses by Hugo if they helped. However, a handful of skylanders were able to find some time in their busy schedules to come and help, among them being Sensei Barbella. Splat had separated the volunteers into groups and Barbella was on the construction team and was the one leading them. 

“C’mon slowpokes! Get those arms liftin’ and legs movin’!” She told the volunteers as the sensei carried a large and heavy box in each arm like it was nothing when some struggled to carry just one. She dropped them off at a tent that was just set up. 

“Alright team. Take a break. It’s almost lunch time.” Barbella gave the call and they all just gave a collective sigh of relief to which she just rolled her eyes. 

Barbella took a sit on a stack of boxes and took a swig from her water bottle. All this heavy lifting had a built up a sweat on her. Not that she minded though. Being a weight lifter and a general exercise junky, she was used to it. She scanned the surrounded area and saw Splat on a latter nearby, trying to hang handmade paper chains to decorate the outsides of the tents and stalls. She stood at the very top of the latter and was struggling to put the chain on a hook. 

“Almost got – WOWOAH!” Thenjust it appeared that she was just about to hook it, someone carrying some boxes had tripped and fell into the latter which knocked it off balance. The pink faun tried to regain her footing, but was doomed to fall. 

“SPLAT!” With a sudden burst of speed, Barbella leaped into action and full-on SPRINTED towards Splat, catching the faun in both of her arms. Barbella couldn’t tell, but Splat was lightly blushing as she just realized she was being held in the bridle position. 

“That would’ve been a nasty fall if I hadn’t caught you in time.” Barbella smiled and gave Splat a little wink. She then lifted up Splat in one arm and used the other to grab the paper chain and gave it to the faun. 

“Yeah, that would’ve been a nasty fall. Thank you dearly for catching me.~” Splat smiled back at her, grabbing the paper chain at the same time. She reached up to the hook and placed the chain on it. Barbella then let her down to the ground. 

“Hmm... looks like I’m almost out of paper chains...” Splat had noticed that she was just about at the end of the chain and she knew that there was still a ways to go before the entire festival grounds were covered. 

“Hey can you help me get some more paper chains? I could use the help.” Splat asked 

“Sure. I’m on break anyways so I’m not doing anything important.” Barbella was always willing to help, even in her own down time. 

Splat lead her fellow skylander to the arts and crafts tent where all the decorates are being handmade by mostly kids brought in by some of the volunteers, but there were a few cadets there to supervise them. Splat brought Barbella to the table where the paper chains were being made and sat down, motioning Barbella to do the same much to her confusion. 

“I thought you said you needed help getting more paper chains?” Barbella asked. 

“I do, but we need to make them first. Sit down and help me make some!” Splat smiled 

“Uh ok. I can try, but I’m not too sure on what to do.” Barbella admitted as she sat down. She was never an artsy kinda person. 

“It’s easy. Lemme show you. First you grab two pieces of precut construction paper.” Splat grabbed two pieces from one of the stacks closest to them. They came in a few valentine’s day colors. White, Red, Pink, and every shade in between. Splat had grabbed a pale pink one and a red one. 

“This next part is optional, but I think it really adds to the chain link. You take some markers and make some lovely designs on them!” She took the pale pink one first and added some cute little hearts to it. Then she took the red one and added a little zigzag design. 

“Next, you take a stapler and you make a loop with your paper and then you take your next paper and loop it through the first loop and staple it as well. Watch.” Splat took the pink one and made loop. She held her pointer and thumb on the edge and used the stapler to keep it in place, making sure the staple went through both ends with both points. Then she took the red one, looping it through the first one and stapled the red loop, creating a two-loop chain. 

“See? Now all you have to do is keep adding to the chain!” She hoped she explained it well enough. 

“Huh... so like this?” Barbella grabbed pink and magenta pieces and some markers. One the magenta one, she drew a few dumbbells on it and made the weights on them look like hearts. She took the stapler and made the loop. Then she grabbed her pink piece and looped it through the magenta one, choosing to keep it blank and stapled it together. 

“Hey you did it!” Splat softly cheered. 

“I have to admit. This is kinda fun!” Barbella smiled. She grabbed another piece of paper and began to make a design on it to which Splat smiled at the sight. 

About half an hour had passed and both of the skylanders had a made some decently long paper chains. Each one represented things that each creator loved. Barbella’s was covered in designs based on weight lifting and fitness while Splat went with artistic designs on her’s. They hadn’t talked for a bit so Barbella decided to break the silence. 

“Hey, Splat. You plan on going to the festival?” 

“Well... I’m not too sure now... I want to go out with someone to it, but every time I ask someone it’s either they’re too busy of they already plan on going with someone. What’s the point of going to a love festival if you don’t have any to spend time with there...” Splat seemed to be pretty bummed out by it which made Barbella sad because she was the one that asked. 

“Well... I wasn’t planning on going, but if it’s all the same to you, I can go with you if you want.” Barbella asked. She didn’t really care much for the actual event itself, but she didn’t want Splat to feel sad and left out because she didn’t have someone to go with 

“You’d... You’d do that for me?” Splat looked up to her, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Yeah! You’re the one planning all this so you should enjoy the fruits of your labor!” Barbella smiled. 

“Alright then!” Splat smiled back. She then grabbed a white piece of paper and looped it through both ends of their paper chains then stapled it closed. 

“It’s a date!”


End file.
